bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades Might Dure
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30735 |no = 1269 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 129 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 31, 34, 60, 63, 66 |normal_distribute = 20, 10, 30, 25, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 60, 64, 68, 72, 75, 78 |bb_distribute = 20, 5, 5, 32, 18, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 60, 64, 68, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |sbb_distribute = 17, 5, 5, 28, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = Prior to the invasion of the gods, Dure's name as commander of the expedition forces was feared and hated by the people of the nations which fell before the empire. However, historians suggest that the populace of nations conquered by Dure's forces were given better postwar treatment than most. Despite this apparent kindness, his position attracted the malice of many, and he was always wary of frequent attempts on his life. The fact that none of these assailants succeeded in injuring Dure is a testament to his martial prowess. |summon = I couldn't protect my comrades...that's when I realized my limits as a man. |fusion = Hahaha! This "summoning" business is more interesting than I thought. Shida would enjoy this! |evolution = Only the weak rely on armor! A strong heart is what it takes to walk the path of righteousness without regret. | hp_base = 4112 |atk_base = 1823 |def_base = 1584 |rec_base = 1453 | hp_lord = 5952 |atk_lord = 2494 |def_lord = 2141 |rec_lord = 1957 | hp_anima = 6694 |rec_anima = 1759 |atk_breaker = 2692 |def_breaker = 1943 |def_guardian = 2339 |rec_guardian = 1858 |def_oracle = 2042 |rec_oracle = 2254 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 15 |ls = King's Flashing Axe |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP & probable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns |lsnote = 10% chance to inflct 20% Spark debuff |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Roca Blast |bbdescription = 9 combo Earth attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns & probable slight HP recovery when attacked for 3 turns |bbnote = 110% boost & 20% chance to heal 15-20% of damage taken |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 9 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Drilling Steel |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), probable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns, considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 500% x HP / base max HP, 25% chance to inflict 25% Spark debuff, 50% Def to Atk & 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30734 |evointo = 30736 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Earth Totem |evomats4 = Metal Mimic |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Bariura Royalty |addcatname = Dure2 }}